1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting assembly that can be easily assembled according to the size of display to be used as a light source, a backlight unit and a display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices which are a type of flat panel displays are light receiving type displays that are not self-luminescent but form an image using incident light from the outside. LCD devices are used in notebooks, desktop computers, LCD-TVs, and mobile communication terminals and require backlight units besides liquid crystal panels. Backlight units are installed on a rear side of the LCD device and radiate light onto a liquid crystal panel.
Backlight units can be mainly classified into direct light type backlight units that radiate light emitted from a plurality of light sources directly installed under an LCD device onto a liquid crystal panel, and edge light type backlight units that transmit light emitted from a light source installed at sidewalls of a light guide panel (LGP) onto the liquid crystal panel, according to the arrangement of a light source. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) is used as a light source in edge light type backlight units. The CCFL has low color reproduction and thus is not suitable for a high picture-quality and high-resolution TV or monitor. Accordingly, a light emitting diode (LED) has been spotlighted as a light source that replaces the CCFL.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional edge light type backlight unit 20 includes a plurality of LEDs 10 arranged on a PCB substrate 5 and a light guide panel 15 that guides light emitted from the LEDs 10 to be incident on a liquid crystal panel. The LEDs 10 are arranged in a plurality of columns and rows, as illustrated in FIG. 1B. The LEDs 10 include LEDs that produce red, green, and blue colored light. The red, green, and blue colored light is mixed on the light guide panel 15, thereby realizing white light.
However, in the conventional edge light type backlight unit, LEDs are arranged on a PCB substrate manufactured to a predetermined size according to the size of a display screen so as to produce a light source. Thus, since an LED substrate having different sizes should be manufactured according to the size of a display screen, a production line should be constituted according to the size of the display screen. Thus, manufacturing costs increase, and due to the size of the display screen, the frequency of the LED substrate that can be commonly used is reduced. In addition, when defects occur in a portion of LEDs, the entire LED substrate should be replaced and it is difficult to manage defects.